


Pieces

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: Ennoshita was simultaneously well known and not at the same time. He wasn't showy or loud like some people, so it was easy for people to miss him. He was a puzzle and it took all the pieces to know everything about him.





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: ](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/8539.html?thread=1092187#cmt1092187)
> 
>  
> 
> It was as if everyone doled themselves out in such small portions. Never completely open, not all at once. 
> 
> \- Hiromi Kawakami, "The Nakano Thrift Shop"

Ennoshita Chikara was not a person who many people knew.

Sure many people thought they knew him, but he never let them learn any more than he wanted them to. So when they were asked they realized they couldn’t recall any details about the other that weren't superficial little tidbits that anyone could learn after a few minutes with any other person. Even people who’d been his classmates for the past two years, in a couple cases even longer, couldn’t tell you too much about him that wasn’t already known. He always looked five seconds away from falling asleep, he was a part of the volleyball club, he didn’t play in very many games and he had pretty hands.  
  
Those that were actual friends of his were only slightly more successful in getting information about him. They’d unlocked another part of the story that was Ennoshita, but only as much as he’d allow. Around these people he’s started to relax, letting a bit of his actual personality show through with sarcastic and joking remarks. Most of his team fell in this category, even the more prickly first years of theirs. His friends picked up on little things he didn’t have to mention. He was fairly strict, he hadn’t missed a practice since that time with him Narita and Kinoshita, he was next in line for the captain, and that he almost never got calluses.  
  
The closer you were with Ennoshita the more he allowed you to see parts of himself that were normally hidden. This is usually reserved for people who he’d considered his close friends. The ones who’d seen him laugh so hard that he snorted, the ones who knew when he was actually sleepy and when it was just his normal face and the ones who knew of his hobby of making movies before anyone else did. Surprisingly this category was mostly the other players that were slated to be captains, thanks to a group chat he was convinced into but also Noya and Tanaka. These were the ones who saw a piece of Ennoshita that was easy for most to overlook. When playing in matches he was surprisingly easy to get fired up, Asahi’s departure hurt more than he could say, he was always strict on himself and that he put lotion his hands every day to keep them smooth.  
  
Only a handful of people spent enough time around him to see the Ennoshita with no reserves. When his walls start to fall and he’s not afraid to gush about his favorite topics with these people. He’d talk about his worries, his dreams for the future and other topics like that freely due to how much time they spent with each other. His fellow bench warmers fell into this category because when you’re not likely to be put in a game you had a lot of time to talk about other things. When your team goes through a whole tournament with only subbing you in once, or in some cases not at all talking about volleyball stung more than you’d think. Kinoshita and Narita were a given, but he found himself pleasantly surprised when he was able to connect with Suga-senpai and Yamaguchi as well. They’d all began meeting up after school or during the weekend to just hang out or relax and learn about each other. Like how terrified he was stepping on the court, how much extra practice he put in on his own, he felt he’d never match up to Daichi and that he liked the feeling of his own hands.  
  
Then there was one person who knew him better than anyone else, who’d seen all of him and still cared for him with no holds barred. He’s seen Ennoshita laugh until he was breathless, he was usually the one that caused it. He was also the one that held him when he’d cried, not saying a word just being there for him to cry it out. Terushima was in a category all his own. He’d seen all the pieces of Ennoshita and never said anything to judge him. Terushima wormed his way into Ennoshita’s heart with his boundless enthusiasm and his easy smiles. Even if he did choose the worst nicknames for him, who wanted to answer to someone who’d yell ‘Babe-chan’ at the top of his lungs from across the court?  
  
Still, that was the type of person Ennoshita needed to put all the pieces together, holding them together as if he could single-handedly force them together. It warmed his heart to see how much Terushima cared and how strongly he loved. He was the glue that Ennoshita never knew he needed and he’ll be forever grateful for it. Even if he had to deal with being called Babe-chan for the rest of his life it would definitely be worth it.  
  
Ennoshita was a complex person, he only shared pieces of himself with certain people. But if you were able to get all of the pieces you’d be able to see the full picture.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me/ judge my life choices on [my tumblr.](http://takaokazunaris.tumblr.com)


End file.
